Episode 3-116
Summary Brilith continues to insist that her memories since being in Atera are now gone. Agni seems to ponder a bit before he pins her down on the bed. In a flashback that takes place a few months before the experiment, ancient Brilith, in bed with Agni, discusses the experiment and that Airavata promised to help them out. Its success means that humans will stand equal with the other two races. After she reminds him that he must use White Assimilation to maintain the correct temperature during the experiment, she announces that she is pregnant. Agni is surprised at something that is very rare, and after some joking around, he tells her that he is very happy and that meeting her was the luckiest thing to ever happen to him. She declares that she will love him forever... In the present, Agni kisses her above her nose, but Brilith then tells him that he is taking things too far. When he confesses that he knows that she has been imagining them like this everytime she saw him since she was 20 years old, he asks her if she is disappointed that he is not as wild as she imagined, and suggests that he will do what she likes, even though it is daytime and they are in someone else's temple. Brilith kicks him in a sensitive area and gets out of bed, telling him that he certainly has never reached enlightenment. Agni responds that he was unable to, because of the woman he loved. Once a being reached enlightenment, they were to leave behind all desire- including the will to protect he universe. However, as Agni maintained the fire of the universe, he had to stay in the realm and protect it regardless of his own feelings. So, he kept one remaining desire- the hope that his love, wherever she was. would be happy. Brilith considered this, then noted that Agni apparently had someone he already loved, which Agni confirms, describing the betrothal as similar to a human marriage. Brilith assumes this to be the reason why he had nothing to say to her confession, then asks why Agni ruined all of her blind dates. He responds that it was to prevent any bad consequences. The scene changes to a flashback. A soul, presumably Brilith's (otherwise known as Agni's betrothed), hovers in front of all the gods, Fifth-Zen and below. The gods point out that all the human souls but this one have been annihilated, but for some reason, Yama was uncooperative with them killing this final one. Another goddess bemoans this, whining about how even though they had gone through the trouble of finding and annihilating all the ancient humans, this one would stay alive, and possibly recover its memories and bear a grudge against them. It could even occur that the soul would one day accumulate enough power to be a threat to the gods. Indra points out that this can be somewhat prevented by giving the soul obstacles to face throughout each of its lives. The gods, finding this an acceptable idea, proceed to curse the soul with all sorts of obstacles, one by one. Nine of these cursed are shown- "You will die young," "Your parents and siblings will die before you do," "Your children, if you have any, will die early too," "You will never have a true friend," "If you have a partner, they will doubt your faithfulness," "Your parents will abuse you," "Everything you attempt will go wrong," "You will never achieve your potential," and, "Live a lonely life, a life of pain and suffering." Afterwards, when most of the gods have left, five gods who refused to curse the soul remain; Vayu, Surya, Yama, Ushas, the goddess of dawn, and Ratri, the goddess of night. Surya sorrowfully states that although a god's curse is not absolute, the soul, having been weighed down by tens and thousands of curses, would never escape an unfortunate fate. Ushas then states that at least there was a few of them to bless the soul, with Ratri adding that it would be better if Agni were there, but since he was imprisoned they had to do what they could. Vayu then observed that the chances of whatever blessing they placed upon the soul actually affecting its lives were low. Yama, who was silently pondering this all the while, finally states that there was one blessing that could give her happiness if it took effect; the soul having the opportunity to meet her betrothed during her life. The scene returns to the present, with Agni mulling over this, and then telling Brilith that as 'she' did not remember, there was no point in telling her. Brilith wonders what would happen if she did remember, and promptly denies it when Agni again asks if she did. Brilith clarifies that she was speaking hypothetically, and if she did remember... Brilith hesitates, then brushes it off, stating that she had no reason to hear it, and guesses that as Agni has someone he loves, she has been rejected. Brilith promptly gets up, announcing that she would now completely devote herself to her duties as priestess. Agni asks where she was going, as she was about to go to sleep just before. Brilith replies that she doubts she will be able to fall asleep. As she leaves, Agni muses over how Brilith was even limiting her vigor in order to pretend to have lost her memories, in order to not get targeted again as she was being watched. He reflected on who could possible be watching her, as this person had to be in league wither Asha or Sagara, and could watch her from a place beyond his awareness... The scene once again switches, this time to God Kubera, who is staring off into the distance. Currygom's comment No comment. Afterword In this episode, there's no Author's comment because I was feeling a bit awkward. Think about it, even in Episode 28, I had a hard time with the dialogue, but in this episode... (pic 1: Agni pinning Brilith) The genre is fantasy-romance. As I often emphasize, this webtoon is fantasy-romance. It's not fantasy-action. It's not fantasy-comedy. It's fantasy-'romance'!! I draw this webtoon to draw romance. But each time I do, it seems like I need to overcome nine difficulties just for one opportunity to draw romance... (pic 2: Agni holding her hand) Agni intentionally uses his bedroom eyes. Gandharva often uses seductive tactics, but Agni usually doesn't. There's only one person he actively uses them on, and that person is revealed in today's episode. (pic 3: shocked Brilith) So humiliated that she fainted for three seconds. What sort of things did she imagine beginning at age 20? For reference, Brilith was 21 during Season 1. She's now 29. (pic 4: kind gods and a soul) male, female, female, male, male This is in case you get confused about their genders. Some people become quite resentful when they think I misled them about a character's gender (e.g. Siera). Notes * The first mention of ancient Brilith's pregnancy was by Airavata in Episode 3-113 during her conversation with Agni. * Re: Currygom's mention of gender confusion with the new gods—In Korean, the term for "god" is gender neutral, while in the English translation the genders of Ushas and Ratri are clear by the translator's use of "goddess". * Vayu's eyes are different colors. They are somewhat noticeable in Episode 3-41, but they are more obvious in this episode. References